Many vehicles include powered implements for performing a variety of different tasks. Vehicles with powered implements include tractors, lawnmowers, trimmers, soil tillers, snow throwers, and the like. Many vehicles with powered implements are self propelled and an operator may ride on the vehicle. Vehicles with powered implements tilt as they travel over sloped surfaces, such as hills. The sloped surface that a vehicle with a powered implement travels over is often steeper than the sloped surface that automobiles travel over, since many surfaces that vehicles with powered implements are used on are not graded or paved for automobiles.
If a vehicle with a powered implement tilts too much, the vehicle could potentially tip over or slide down the incline. Vehicles with powered implements have been equipped with various tilt sensors to provide the driver with an indication that the vehicle is approaching a tilt limit and to disable the powered implement. Axial inclinometers and tip switches are examples of commonly used devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,583 to Bucher discloses a lawnmower with axial and tip switch tilt sensors.